O'Gorman Colm
thumb|Colm O'Gorman Colm O' Gorman (nato nel 1966) è una vittima irlandese di abuso sessuale del clero, dalla contea Wexford, che è venuto ad attenzione del pubblico per la prima volta parlandone apertamente. Successivamente ha fondato 'One in Four',una società irlandese che sostiene le donne e gli uomini che hanno subito l'abuso sessuale e/o la violenza sessuale 1. È inoltre un ex direttore di quell'organizzazione. Era inoltre un membro del ventiduesimo Seanad Éireann, rappresentante i Progressive Democrats, uno dei più piccoli partiti politici irlandesi. È attualmente il direttore esecutivo di Amnesty International in Irlanda 23. E' apertamente omosessuale 45. Vita privata Colm O' Gorman è nato nella contea di Wexford. Il suo padre era Seán O'Gorman, di Adamstown, della contea Wexford - un coltivatore, un costruttore e un politico locale di Fianna Fáil 6. Seán O'Gorman è stato un membro del County Council di Wexford e successivamente si è trasferito con la sua famiglia nella città di Wexford. Poi ha spostato la sua casa vicino a Courtown, in cui vive con il suo convivente, Paul Fyffe 7. I due inoltre allevano due bambini, dei quali hanno tutela legale 8. Abuso sessuale su minori e Chiesa Cattolica Romana Da adolescente nella contea di Wexford - fra un'età di 15 e di 18 - O' Gorman è stato abusato sessuale da un prete: Seán Fortune. L'abuso si è verificato fra il 1981 ed il 1983 9. E' stato il primo tra le molte vittime di Fortune a denunciare e a segnalare gli abusi alla polizia irlandese. In 1998, ha iniziato una causa contro il Vescovo della diocesi cattolica di Ferns e contro il Nunzio papale di Dublino, che più successivamente hanno fatto valere l'immunità diplomatica. La sua accusa contro la diocesi cattolica di Ferns è stata depositata nel 2003 con un'ammissione della negligenza ed il pagamento dei danni - nell'aprile 2003, O' Gorman ha ricevuto per danni €300,000 10. O' Gorman ha espresso la sua causa nel documentario di BBC che cita il papa 11. Ha fatto una campagna con successo per l'istituzione dell'inchiesta di Ferns 12, la prima inchiesta della condizione Irlandese in fatto di abuso sessuale da parte di Preti. Ha inoltre fondato una società a Londra in 1999 e stabilita la relativa organizzazione in Irlanda in 2002. È una figura ben nota nei mezzi irlandesi come fautore di coloro che è stato vittime di abuso sessuale da bambino e un commentatore e un sostenitore sulla denuncia della violenza sessuale. È stato chiamato uno della gente di ESB/Rehab dell'anno ed ha ricevuto un "della stella di TV3/Daily; Meglio di Irish" premio in 2002, in uno di domenica indipendente/gente nazionale irlandese dell'anno in 2003 e durante lo stesso anno inoltre ha ricevuto il premio della giustizia del James Larkin dal partito laburista irlandese per il suo contributo alla giustizia sociale in Irlanda. In 2006 O' Gorman ha filmato i crimini di sesso e Vatican per la serie documentaria di panorama di BBC, che ha sostenuto che Vatican ha usato il documento segreto di sollicitationis di Crimen per fare tacere le allegazioni di abuso sessuale i sacerdoti ed anche sostenuto che i sollicitationis di Crimen sono stati fatti rispettare per 20 anni da Joseph cardinale Ratzinger prima che diventasse papa Benedict XVI 13. Carriera Politica Nell'aprile 2006, ha annunciato che avrebbe corrisposto ai Democrats progressivi nell'elezione generale 2007 nella sua contea natale di Wexford. Il 3 maggio 2007, si è nominato al senato dal Taoiseach per coprire il posto vacante causato dalla morte del senatore Kate Walsh. Non è stato scelto nell'elezione generale 2007 a Wexford che vota tre per cento del voto 14 malgrado l'oscillazione nazionale contro il partito ed il funzionamento in un collegio elettorale senza la storia di elezione del Democrat progressivo TD. Ha votato un po'più superiore alla media nazionale di 2.7 per cento 15. Confrontato ad altri senatori progressivi del Democrat ha votato molto più favorevole, raggiungendo l'più alto numero dei primi voti di preferenza nell'elezione 2007. Non re-appointed al ventitreesimo Seanad nel luglio 2007. Note 1^ One in Four (About Us), One in Four Website, 2008-06-09 2^ Amnesty International Ireland Website, amnesty.ie, 2008-05-30 3^ Grainne Cunningham, Amnesty in fresh demand for 'torture' flight inspections, Irish Independent, 15 March 2008, accessdate 2008-06-09 4^ Link 5^ Election candidate hits out at line of questioning on Late Late Show O'Gorman 'duped' into discussing private life, New Ross Standard, 1 February 2007, 2008-05-12 6^ New Ross - General Election, The Munster Express, 4 August 2006, accessdate 2008-05-12 7^ O'Gorman to stand for PDs, Enniscorthy Guardian, 27 April 2006, 2008-05-12 8^ Election candidate hits out at line of questioning on Late Late Show O'Gorman 'duped' into discussing private life, New Ross Standard, 1 February 2007, accessdate 2008-05-12 9^ 1 in 4 founder settles High Court action, Radio Telefís Éireann (RTÉ) News, 9 April 2003, accessdate 2008-06-09 10^ Person of the month Colm O'Gorman, who fought a long battle against clerical sex abuse, Sunday Independent, 8 June 2003, 2008-05-12 11^ Suing The Pope: Your comments (viewers), 2002-03-22, 2006-08-13 12^ .pdf. Link 13^ BBC NEWS Programmes Panorama Sex crimes and the Vatican 14^ Colm O’Gorman’s electoral history, ElectionsIreland.org, accessdate 2008-05-12 15^ RTÉ Election 2007 - Election news and results from the 2007 General Election in Ireland Collegamenti esterni *Official Colm O'Gorman site *One In Four official site *Apology and settlement from the Church Categoria:Abusati Categoria:Irlanda Categoria:Registi e autori